The invention relates to a backpack power tool with a drive motor and a blower driven by the drive motor.
JP 2008-063779 A discloses a backpack power tool, i.e., a backpack blower apparatus. On the backpack frame of the blower apparatus, a blower as well as a drive motor for driving the blower are fastened. The working air is sucked in through a passage in the bottom plate of the backpack frame. Ribs are provided at the passage that prevent leaves from being sucked into the blower.
It has been found that such a passage at the bottom side of the bottom plate may become clogged in operation, for example, by aspirated leaves. A sufficient supply of the power tool with working air is then no longer provided.
It is an object of the invention to provide a backpack power tool that ensures a sufficient supply of working air.